Nouvelle vie
by fham
Summary: Sasuke est parti et a laissé en plan Naruto et Sakura. A peu près à ce moment-là, Tsunade trouve un jeune garçon au talent exceptionnel qui souhaite intégrer le village. Il a les cheveux rouges, d'énormes cernes, et les yeux verts... Est-il vraiment...?
1. L'entraînement

**Titre:** Nouvelle vie  
**Auteur: **Fham  
**Genre:** J'ai mis "aventure", mais en fait je sais pas trop à quoi ça va tourner...  
**Disclaimer:** (C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce truc ! ') Les personnages de Naruto n'appartiennent pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto.

Eh oui je suis revenue ! J'ai preque cru que j'allais laisser tomber l'écriture. Mais cette année, avec mon Brevet, je fais plein de rédactions en cours, et ça m'a redonné le goût, un peu... Bon, ben ma vie a bien changé depuis l'époque où j'écrivais mes autres fics, alors vous percevrez sûrement un changement dans ma façon d'écrire !

Et le premier chapitre n'est pas du même genre que le reste. Mais que voulez-vous, ça m'est venu spontanément...

Bonne lecture. Et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de mon nouveau style !

* * *

On était dimanche. L'été commençait à pointer son nez en ce mois de juin, et l'académie ninja allait bientôt distribuer ses diplômes de fin d'année.  
Tout était paisible, et même les hauts criminels entraient un peu moins en action.

Naruto, jeune ninja diplômé de 12 ans, aux cheveux blonds et yeux bleus, venait juste de sortir de chez lui, pour aller s'entraîner. Il marchait doucement quand soudain son téléphone retentit.

"Oui, allô ? répondit-il  
- Naruto ?  
- Oui ?  
- C'est Sakura, dit inutilement la fille. Est-ce que tu as vu Sasuke ? On devait aller s'entraîner ensemble, mais il n'est pas là ! Et il ne répond pas sur son téléphone."

Naruto se raidit. Sasuke, Sasuke, toujours Sasuke ! Comment Sakura pouvait-elle encore s'inquiéter alors qu'il lui faisait le coup chaque semaine ? Ah, là là...

"Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, Sakura. Enfin, si c'est le cas je te le dis... dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel  
- Oui, merci !"

Sakura allait raccrocher, quand Naruto proposa soudainement quelque chose.

"Sakura ?  
- Oui ?  
- On pourrait... s'entraîner ensemble ?"

Naruto ne pouvait pas voir sa coéquipière, mais parvenait quand même à imaginer son expression étonnée.

"Eh bien... Pourquoi pas ? , répondit-elle. Je t'attends sous le grand cerisier. De toute façon, au point où j'en suis, c'est pas dix minutes qui vont me tuer..."

Le blond se demanda depuis combien de temps Sasuke la faisait poireauter, mais il n'osa pas poser la question, par politesse.

"Bon, eh bien à dans dix minutes." dit-il avant de raccrocher

Il commença à accélérer le pas, et finit par courir. Il savait que c'était bête de courir rien que pour elle, mais il ne voulait pas la faire attendre encore plus que l'autre ne lui avait déjà fait faire.

Il arriva à destination exactement sept minutes plus tard, si essoufflé que Sakura lui demanda si il avait eu des problèmes sur la route. Naruto s'était contenté de sourire et de répondre que ce n'était rien, mais cela n'avait pas rassuré sa coéquipière pour autant. Enfin, il était sain et sauf.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis sourit légèrement.

"Bon... On commence ? dit-elle  
- Oui." répondit le blond

Sakura ne se fit pas attendre. Direct, elle composa quelques signes et disparut.

Le blond observa naïvement les horizons, pour finalement se demander où était son adversaire. Il employa le Kage Bunshin, sa technique préférée, et envoya ses clones à la recherche de la jeune fille. C'était inutile, mais ça, Naruto ne le savait pas, car il n'avait subi presque pas de genjutsu jusque là. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas qu'il était en train d'en subir un.

Quand tous ses clones furent dispersés, Sakura réapparut enfin. Elle était lentement en train de glisser hors du grand cerisier, de la même façon que Kurenaï l'avait fait contre Itachi. Mais le blond réussit à exécuter juste au bon moment une Kawarimi, et à lui asséner un coup de kunaï. L'illusion cessa soudainement, et Naruto découvrit une Sakura qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

"Ouille ouille ouille... T'aurais quand même pu te retenir ! C'est pas un combat à mort ! se plaignit-elle  
- Désolé... s'excusa son coéquipier d'un air embarrassé. Mais faut bien qu'on s'entraîne, non ?  
- Oui... Enfin, quand même, tu peux y aller moins fort !  
- Pardon..." s'excusa t-il à nouveau

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient à présent motivés pour s'entraîner. Sakura avait eu trop mal, et Naruto commençait à penser que quoi qu'il fasse, elle se plaindrait de douleur.

Bon, tant pis.

"Et si on arrêtait ?" proposèrent les deux jeunes en même temps

Ils sourirent tous les deux. Il n'y avait même pas besoin de se poser plus longtemps la question.

"Si on faisait un tour, plutôt ?" proposa Sakura, ce à quoi Naruto agréa immédiatement

Une sortie avec Sakura... C'était tellement inconcevable. D'habitude, chaque fois qu'il le lui proposait, elle déclinait poliment l'offre. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était elle-même qui le proposait... Non, du calme, elle l'avait juste fait spontanément sans penser à rien de spécial.

De son côté, elle, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait l'air si bizarre. Elle songea à si Sasuke était venu... Cela aurait probablement été moins agréable. Il aurait encore été si froid avec elle... Par moments, elle ne le comprenait pas. Naruto, lui au moins, était gentil avec elle. Il courrait même pour arriver plus vite à leur rendez-vous et moins l'importuner. Il ferait un bon petit copain.

Euh ? Que venait-elle de penser, là ?? Elle ne rêvait pas ? Elle avait vraiment pensé quelque chose comme ça, elle qui avait toujours été focalisée sur Sasuke depuis qu'elle avait huit ans ?

Après tout, il avait un beau sourire... Et le bleu de ses yeux n'était pas mal non plus.

Rah, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait ?

Elle se rendit compte qu'un lourd silence s'était installé entre eux. Elle était perdue dans ses réflexions, et Naruto, lui... Il ne disait rien. Il avait aussi l'air de penser à quelque chose.

"Tu ne dis rien... Tu penses à quoi ?" s'entendit-elle demander

Naruto se sentit rougir violemment, et espéra qu'elle ne remarque rien.

"Eh bien... Ce n'est pas souvent que tu acceptes qu'on aille quelque part à deux... répondit-il timidement  
- Oui, c'est vrai... (elle marqua une pause) Ah, mais ce n'est pas que tu m'énerves ! Mais tu choisis toujours le mauvais moment.  
- Ah, d'accord..."

_Et surtout, aujourd'hui Sasuke t'a mis un lapin_, pensa t-il en soupirant.

"Pourquoi tu soupires ?" demanda Sakura

Cette fois-ci, ce fut son pouls qui s'accélérait qu'il sentait.

Allait-il le lui dire maintenant ? Il aurait préféré dans une autre situation. Mais que pouvait-il dire d'autre, dans un moment pareil ?

Il lâcha un long "euh" pour gagner du temps. Oh, et puis quand il fallait, il fallait.

"Parce que tu fais ça juste parce que Sasuke t'as laissée tomber."

La franchise de ses mots le frappa. Il avait réussi à résumer tout cela dans une si petite et si forte phrase.

Voilà. C'était dit. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre sa réaction.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands. C'était donc ce qu'il pensait ? C'était comme ça qu'il voyait ce qu'elle avait fait ?

"Mais bien sûr que non, Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas...  
- Ne mens pas. Je sais que tu réponds ça pour faire bonne figure.  
- Mais je te jure que je te dis la vérité ! Tu crois que j'aurais fait ça, si c'était Lee ?!"

Elle posa ses mains sur sa bouche et recula légèrement de peur. Oups.

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

"Attends... T'avais vraiment rendez-vous avec lui, à la base, rassure-moi ?  
- Oui. Non, je n'ai pas prétendu ça juste pour t'amadouer. dit-elle après une légère pose  
- Euh... Mais ta phrase... Ça veut bien dire ce que je crois comprendre ?" demanda t-il avec l'air le plus interrogatif qu'il avait jamais eu de toute sa vie

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes.

"Euh... Ben, je sais pas... Tu comprenais quoi ?" demanda t-elle pour reculer le moment fatidique, déjà légèrement paniquée

"Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? Ne fais pas la stupide." répondit-il

Non, bien sûr que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Elle avait bien compris qu'il lui demandait s'il devait prendre ça pour une déclaration. Mais elle-même ne savait pas si c'en était vraiment une. Ah, ça lui apprenait à toujours être spontanée...

"Naruto..."

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

"Je... pense que oui. Je ne sais pas, je me sens bizarre. D'habitude, je ne pense qu'à Sasuke. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est comme si quelque chose avait changé. Subitement, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'importe plus, qu'il n'est plus rien. Comme si j'avais autre chose en tête."

Le blond la fixait éberlué. Non, ce n'était pas possible... Alors là, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible ! Même si elle-même ne s'en rendait pas compte, elle était bien en train d'expliquer qu'elle tombait amoureuse. Elle tombait amoureuse de lui !

"Oh mon Dieu... lâcha t-il. Sakura, tu sais ce que ça veut dire, ce que tu viens de dire ?"

Elle ne répondit pas, mais le blond continua quand même.

"Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes mais que tu ne t'en rendais pas compte avant. Oh mon Dieu, Sakura ! Je... Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire... C'est... C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !"

Il sauta immédiatement dans ses bras. Ah, pouvoir la serrer contre lui ainsi... Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il en rêvait !

Sakura, elle, était surprise que tout aille aussi vite. Alors qu'elle avait couru après le brun pendant des années sans succès. Naruto, lui, avait peut-être été là depuis toujours. Si seulement elle aurait pris la peine de regarder mieux... Oh, et puis, tout cela n'importait plus maintenant. Maintenant, il était là. Dans ses bras.

Doucement, quelques larmes perlèrent de ses joues. Naruto ne comprit pas.

"Bah... Pourquoi tu pleures ? lui demanda t-il à la fois ennuyé et surpris  
- Parce que... pendant tout ce temps, tu étais là, dans l'ombre, à veiller sur moi, sans que je ne me doute de rien... Le peu de fois où je te parlais, ce n'était qu'à propos de Sasuke, mais toi tu étais là, à m'écouter, à m'aider... J'ai été si horrible et toi si gentil !  
- Mais non, tu ne savais juste pas..."

Il resserra doucement son étreinte, pour la rassurer et calmer ses larmes.

Elle se dégagea légèrement de lui, et le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux.

"Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? lui demanda t-elle sincère  
- Mais bien sûr que oui."

Il s'approcha alors d'elle pour lui donner un baiser, ce à quoi Sakura répondit immédiatement. C'était chaud et humide... C'était si différent de ce qu'il s'était imaginé auparavant !

"Sakura ? demanda t-il  
- Oui ?  
- Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?  
- Oui !"

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui lui sauta dans les bras.

Ils restèrent tous les deux ensembles jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à se coucher, et jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne qu'elle avait un cousin qui venait dormir à la maison.

"Oh non, c'est pas possible, j'vais me faire démonter ! criait-elle, épouvantée. Maman comptait sur moi pour que je vienne aider à ranger la maison avant qu'il n'arrive !! Aaaah, je suis finie !"

Naruto la regarda en souriant. C'était beau de la voir paniquer pour rien. Et marrant, surtout.

"Tu veux que je vienne t'aider à ranger ? proposa t-il

- Euh non, merci, ça va aller... Hito comprendra... Enfin, j'espère. Il est un peu bizarre parfois, mais il est gentil en fait. Non, je pense que le pire, ce sera ma mère. Elle est un peu bornée. Enfin, je pense que ça ira. Bon, ben euh désolée d'y aller comme ça, mais...  
- Non, ce n'est pas grave." la rassura t-il

Ils s'embrassèrent alors encore une dernière fois, puis elle courut du plus vite qu'elle pu chez elle. Ça allait chauffer...

Effectivement, quand elle arriva chez elle douze minutes plus tard, elle crut qu'elle allait mourir. Sa mère était de l'humeur la plus massacrante qu'elle ait jamais vue.

Elle aurait aimé être rentrée dans la parfaite discrétion, mais c'était sans compter le fait que sa mère soit elle aussi ninja. A peine eut-elle posé le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, que la voix de son bourreau résonna.

"Sakura... Tu as vu l'heure où tu rentres ?  
- Oui maman... Désolée... répondit-elle timidement  
- Où étais-tu ?  
- Sur le terrain d'entraînement, avec un ami...  
- J'y suis allée te chercher pour te prévenir, et tu n'y étais pas." répondit sa mère sèchement

Elle était coincée. Que dire ? Elle n'allait certainement pas lui dire qu'elle s'était promenée dans un des parcs de la ville avec Naruto : sa mère le détestait, et la dissuadait même souvent de le fréquenter, de lui parler, de le _regarder_. C'était une femme comme tant d'autres dans cette ville marquée par les carnages de Kyûbi.

"Après l'entraînement, on s'est promenés un peu...  
- Tu préfères te promener plutôt que de daigner m'aider à ranger la maison pour l'arrivée de ton cousin !" lâcha t-elle d'un air supérieur

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel. Bon, à partir de ce moment-là, toute tentative de démenti était inutile. Il fallait la laisser déblatérer ses leçons... Toujours en s'excusant doucement, pour éviter le pire.

Au bout d'un moment, elle finit de faire la morale à sa fille.

"Allez, va ranger ta chambre pour Hito." lui ordonna t-elle

Dès qu'elle donna cet ordre, sa fille tourna les talons et monta dans sa chambre. Quand même... Pourquoi c'était dans sa chambre que son cousin dormait, à chaque fois ? Elle l'aimait bien, mais elle voulait quand même avoir un peu d'intimité ! Etait-ce trop demander ? Elle soupira, tout en se dépêchant de ranger les quelques affaires qui traînaient. Comme elle était une fille organisée, ce fut rapide.

Au moment même où elle finit de tout mettre en ordre, on frappa à la porte. Whaou, joli timing.

Elle descendit alors pour aller ouvrir la porte. Elle affichait déjà un joli sourire accueillant, quand elle vit que ce n'était pas son cousin. C'était l'assistante de Tsunade, Shizune. Et au moment où elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Hito qui avait frappé à la porte, elle comprit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

"Mademoiselle Haruno ? demanda Shizune  
- Oui. Que se passe t-il ?  
- Sasuke Uchiha a quitté le village."

* * *

Rupture bien pourrie je sais ! On dirait une fin d'épisode bien digne de Naruto, justement !  
Mais bon, il me fallait bien marquer une rupture...

Chapitres 2 & 3 très bientôt car déjà écrits.


	2. Le changement

**Titre:** Nouvelle vie  
**Auteur:** Fham  
**Genre:** Toujours à déterminer... Quand ce sera fait, je vous promet de remplir ce champ.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est M. Kishimoto qui les possède, voilà !

Voilà le chapitre 2, comme convenu...

* * *

Sakura était abasourdie. Sasuke était parti. Mais pourquoi ? C'était donc pour ça qu'il n'était pas venu s'entraîner ? Que deviendrait l'équipe 7, maintenant ? Tout défilait anarchiquement dans sa tête.

"Vous en êtes sûre ? demanda t-elle  
- Oui. Il a franchi les portes du village, et des ninjas du village ont essayé de le raisonner, en vain. Il a déclaré qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, et qu'il comptait changer de vie. C'est très étrange pour un de nos meilleurs éléments, mais après tout, le sommet a sans doute ses pressions...  
- Le fond aussi, s'entendit-elle lâcher. Que va devenir l'équipe 7 ?  
- Eh bien... Maître Tsunade ne s'est pas encore prononcée à ce sujet, mais on va sûrement rechercher une personne qui viendrait prendre la place de Sasuke.  
- Hmm... D'accord."

C'était étrange. Il y a un an, elle aurait presque eu envie de se donner la mort si elle aurait entendu quelque chose comme ça. Et là, elle y était presque indifférente. C'était vrai quoi, tant que Naruto était toujours là !

L'assistante et la jeune ninja se saluèrent, puis Sakura referma la porte et remonta finir sa chambre, même s'il n'y avait presque plus rien à faire, mais on re-frappa à la porte avant même qu'elle n'ait fini de monter les escaliers.

Ah, cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment lui !

Elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte, souriante.

"Bienvenue !" lui adressa t-elle

C'était bel et bien lui. Hito Haruno, 15 ans. Brun aux yeux noirs, plutôt grand. Il avait sûrement la réputation d'un gars cool, dans sa ville. Ah oui, il n'était pas ninja (et c'était ce qui faisait son charme). Il donnait toujours l'air d'être hors sujet avec tout et de dormir sur place, ce qui lui valait justement bien des remarques. Mais il était à l'écoute et de bon conseil avec les autres.

Une fois par mois, il venait dormir un week-end chez Sakura. C'avait été l'initiative des parents de la ninja, qui s'étaient rendus compte que leur fille passait pratiquement chaque réunion de famille avec lui, qui par chance habitait près. Avec les années, leurs liens s'étaient de plus en plus resserrés.

"Hey, lui dit-il en souriant. Ça va ?  
- Ça peut aller mieux, répondit-elle diplomatiquement. Sasuke a quitté le village.  
- Sasuke ? (il marqua une pause) Attends, tu veux dire TON Sasuke ?  
- Oui. Enfin non, ce n'est pas "mon" Sasuke... Tu sais, je ne suis même plus...  
- Ah, d'accord. T'as un nouveau petit copain ? dit-il pour rire  
- Oui."

Hein ? Il ne l'avait pas prévu, ça. Sa cousine n'était donc plus célibataire, elle ne le lui avait pas dit plus tôt !

"Nooon !  
- Si.  
- Depuis quand ? demanda t-il  
- Je préfèrerais en parler en haut... dit-elle doucement en pointant les escaliers. Maman !!  
- Oui ? répondit celle-ci  
- Je vais aider Hito à monter ses affaires. Tu nous appelles pour le dîner ?  
- Bien sûr, ma chérie." répondit-elle

Les deux jeunes montèrent alors l'escalier avec la valise de l'aîné, non sans mal. La discussion (dont laquelle Hito mourrait d'envie) put enfin reprendre quand elle posa la malle sur son lit.

"Oui donc. Tu disais ? lui demanda t-elle en s'essuyant le front avec le bras  
- Eh bien, je te demandais depuis combien de temps tu n'étais plus célibataire.  
- Euh, oui. Ben... Quelques heures. dit-elle d'un air doux  
- Oooh, c'est du tout frais ! remarqua son cousin. Et il est mignon ? C'est qui ?"

Sakura rougit violemment, ce à quoi Hito se dit qu'il devait effectivement être mignon.

"...Si Maman l'apprend... dit-elle tiraillée entre la peur et l'envie de lui annoncer qui c'était  
- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne dirai rien. promit son cousin  
- Bon, alors... C'est Naruto Uzumaki. Le troisième membre de mon équipe. Un petit blond qui gesticule tout le temps, je sais pas si tu connais.  
- Effectivement, oui, je pense que ce nom me dit quelque chose. T'as dû déjà me parler de lui.  
- Le seul problème, expliqua t-elle, c'est que Maman le déteste. Elle ne veut déjà pas que je lui parle, alors si elle apprenait que je sortais avec lui...!  
- Oui, je comprends. Je promets de ne rien lui dire. Ni à elle, ni à ton père.  
- Oui, enfin mon père ça va être déjà plus compliqué, parce qu'il travaille tout le temps. fit-elle remarquer  
- Oui, mais même..."

La plus jeune poussa son lit pour faire plus de place, et installa le futon de son cousin. Dix centimètres de plus de largeur, et c'aurait été impossible. C'était ça, les petites chambres.

A ce moment-là, Shizune venait de sortir de chez Naruto. Elle lui avait fait part du départ de son coéquipier, et lui non plus n'avait pas opposé de grande révolte. Il n'avait répondu qu'un "...Ah ?", et n'avait rien ajouté.

Il était loin d'en rire, mais supportait tout de même la nouvelle.

Il errait dans son appartement, perdu dans ses pensées. Quelle journée mouvementée il avait vécu ! Hier, l'équipe n°7 n'était composée que de gamins, mais maintenant, le plus fort des trois avait soudainement décidé de quitter le village, et un couple s'était formé entre les deux autres. C'était ça, grandir. Ça faisait peur, dans un certain sens.

Il réalisa soudainement qu'il n'avait toujours pas allumé la lumière. Il le fit, et son ventre commença à se manifester. Alors, il prit un pot de râmen, (le plus gros et le plus cher qu'il avait, pour fêter sa mise en couple avec Sakura) versa la dose adéquate d'eau, et le fit réchauffer au micro-ondes deux minutes, en même temps qu'il allumait son ordinateur. Le micro-ondes sonna, et il ouvrit ses baguettes. Il alla lentement chercher son bol de nouilles, qu'il rapporta devant la machine. Il devait vérifier ses mails : Shikamaru lui avait promis de lui envoyer un lien vers une vidéo "trop fendart". Il y avait une histoire de chien qui faisait du deltaplane...

La page de sa boite de réception s'ouvrit enfin, et il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucun message dudit ninja. Juste un message de quelqu'un qui lui posait une question à propos du site Internet qu'il dirigeait.

Il soupira. Son petit chien en deltaplane...

Mais juste au moment où il comptait quitter sa boite mail, un nouveau message arriva. Ce n'était toujours pas Shikamaru, mais peut-être que cette fois-ci ce serait déjà un peu plus intéressant, vu que c'était en provenance de Kakashi.

"_Naruto, Sakura,_"

Ah tiens, c'était un email multiple.

"_Je pense que vous le savez, mais je vous le dis quand même : Sasuke est parti.  
De ce fait, nous n'exécuterons pas les missions que nous avions de prévues, jusqu'à ce que maître Hokage trouve quelqu'un pour compléter l'équipe._

_L'équipe ninja numéro 7 de Konoha n'est (temporairement) plus._

_Pendant cette pause inopinée, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, mais ne sortez pas du village. Il faut qu'on puisse vous trouver quand on aura choisi un 3e membre. OK ?_

_D'ici là, portez vous bien._

_Kakashi._"

Drôle de façon de faire ses adieux. Enfin, le blond pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait, maintenant. Ne pas avoir le droit de sortir du village ne le dérangeait pas : de toute façon, il n'en sortait jamais, mis à part quand il devait faire certaines missions.

Il avait donc du temps libre, maintenant. Qu'allait-il faire le lendemain ?  
Il pourrait rendre visite à Konohamaru. Ah, mais quel jour on était, déjà ? Son ami aurait cours le lendemain !

Bon, mettons l'après-midi, alors. Et le matin... Il pourrait voir Sakura. Mais n'était-ce pas trop tôt pour qu'ils se revoient ? Oh, et puis tant pis, qu'importe ! Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, quand même !

Soudainement, il pensa à ses parents. S'ils auraient été encore en vie, ils auraient pu aller quelque part en famille, prendre un pique-nique. Ils auraient même emmené leur petit chien, qui s'appellerait Pochi. Un bébé labrador, qui sauterait partout et qui serait très affectif... Il aurait renversé du thé sur Naruto et celui-ci aurait un peu grondé le chien, mais tout finirait dans les rires.

Si seulement il aurait eu cette vie. Mais c'était quelque chose d'impossible à atteindre. Ils le faisaient rire, ceux qui étaient tristes d'avoir perdu leur boulot, ou raté leur examen. Ce genre de choses là, on pouvait le rattraper. Mais des parents morts, on ne les ressort pas de leur tombe. Ils ne reviennent jamais.

Il soupira bruyamment puis alla se coucher.

Cette nuit-là, il rêva qu'il était en train de marcher en riant avec Sakura, et que soudainement ses parents surgissaient de nule part et l'emmenaient avec eux. Il avait beau se débattre, crier de le laisser, ils répondaient qu'ils venaient rechercher ce qui leur appartenait.

La Sakura réelle passait une meilleure soirée. Elle était allongée, en train de raconter à son cousin sa vie, que maintenant Ino ne serait plus en compétition avec elle (ce qui était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'écouter une histoire pareille l'intéresse vraiment) mais que maintenant elle ne pourrait plus espérer la sympathie d'Hinata, quoique, finalement la situation n'avait pas tant changé que ça, quand son ordinateur émit le bruit qui signifiait qu'elle avait un nouvel email.

Ah oui tiens, elle avait encore oublié de l'éteindre, quand elle était sortie cet après-midi. Eh bien, heureusement qu'il avait sonné, sinon elle se serait faite arracher les yeux par sa mère.

"Euh, excuse-moi... s'excusa t-elle tout en se levant pour aller voir le message en question  
- C'est pas grave." répondit son cousin

Elle agita la souris pour enlever l'écran de veille, puis lit le message qui venait d'arriver. Ils étaient donc suspendus...

"Cool. lâcha t-elle sans s'en rendre compte  
- De quoi ? demanda Hito  
- Je ne travaille plus tant qu'on ne trouve pas de remplaçant pour Sasuke. En gros, c'est des vacances à durée indéterminée.  
- Ben oui, mais tu m'avais pas dit que Naruto était orphelin ?  
- Oui, ben quoi ?  
- Ben, si tu travailles plus, tu gagnes plus de sous. Comment il va vivre ?"

A ce moment-là, elle eut l'éclair. C'était vrai ! Comment allait-il faire, s'ils étaient en pause pendant trop de temps ? Elle eut le réflexe de lui envoyer un mail à ce sujet immédiatement. Peut-être qu'il y avait déjà pensé. Mais la probabilité pour ce soit le cas était très faible. Ce n'était pas une des premières choses à laquelle il pensait, dans la vie, elle ne le savait que trop bien. En environ un an que cette équipe existait, elle avait appris à le connaître !

"Ah, mais je suis bête" dit-elle

Pourquoi lui envoyer un mail quand elle pouvait lui téléphoner ? Elle commençait alors à composer son numéro, quand elle se souvint qu'elle avait claqué tout son crédit il y a deux jours en téléphonant à Ino.

Bon, eh bien tant pis. Et de toute façon, il était tard... Elle se remit dans son lit.

"Bon, donc on disait quoi déjà ?  
- Que tu as peur de te mettre Hinata à dos.  
- Ah oui. Mais donc en fait, p'tet que ça changera rien. Peut-être qu'elle se doutait déjà un peu des sentiments de Naruto, vu qu'elle l'observe tout le temps !"

Leur conversation dura jusqu'à deux heures du matin, quand M. Haruno se leva pour aller aux toilettes et se rendit compte que dans la petite chambre de sa fille, on ne dormait toujours pas.

"Bon écoutez, les jeunes... Je sais que ça fait pas parent cool, et que vous devenez grands... Mais quand même, il est deux heures, allez vous coucher !" leur ordonna t-il doucement

Les deux enfants ne purent qu'obéir. D'autant plus que le père de Sakura n'était pas du tout comme ça mère, qui était toujours sur son dos à choisir sa vie à sa place. Son père, lui, essayait de juste suggérer la chose qui serait la meilleure. Il respectait l'opinion de sa fille, à l'inverse de sa femme (du moins, c'était ce que la jeune fille pensait).

Les lumières s'éteignirent.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla de longs fleuves de larmes sur les joues. Ouh là ! De quoi avait-il rêvé, déjà ?

...Ah oui, c'était vrai, ses parents l'éloignaient de Sakura.

Mais quel rêve affreux...

"S'ils reviennent juste pour faire ça, autant qu'ils restent dans leur tombe !" se dit-il en s'habillant

D'un coup, il se souvint entièrement de la veille. Sasuke était parti, pour changer de vie.  
Et surtout, maintenant... Il n'était plus célibataire !

Il pensa à la petite Hinata. Qu'allait-elle devenir, maintenant ? Il avait toujours fait semblant de ne pas savoir à propos de ses sentiments car il n'était pas trop à l'aise avec ça, mais en vérité c'était quasiment impossible de ne pas avoir de soupçons envers elle. Chaque fois qu'il lui disait une phrase, elle virait rouge pivoine, et se mettait à bégayer. On avait vu plus discret... Enfin, elle n'osait pas se montrer entreprenante, et c'était très bien comme ça. Au début, cette idée l'angoissait... Et puis, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, et ça l'avait détendu.

Il saisit son téléphone portable. Pas de nouveau message.

Il le fourra alors dans sa poche, et sortit. Il n'avait pas pris de petit déjeuner, tant pis. Il passerait à Ichiraku si la faim se ferait trop forte, mais il voulait prendre l'air. Il fallait profiter de ces journées de pause... Qui sait, peut-être que cela ne durerait même pas une journée ! Peut-être qu'il y aurait direct un jeune qui n'aurait pas pu devenir ninja parce qu'il n'y avait pas un multiple de trois comme nombre de candidats qui auraient réussi et...

"Aïe !" lâcha le blond

Il venait de foncer dans quelqu'un, perdu dans ses pensées. Il releva la tête, dans le but de s'excuser, mais il fut arrêté dans son élan. Il était roux. Il était petit. Il avait d'énormes cernes, des yeux bleu-vert et un tatouage sur le front.

_Gaara du désert, 12 ans. A tué son oncle quand il avait 6 ans, alors que celui-ci avait essayé de l'assassiner sous les ordres de son père._

C'était quoi cette phrase qui venait de lui venir à l'esprit ? Il avait l'impression de l'avoir lue quelque part. Mais où ? Il ne lisait jamais de livre. Et ce n'était pas à l'académie qu'on risquait de l'avoir forcé à apprendre ça. Peut-être dans un rêve...

Euh, il fallait toujours s'excuser.

"Pardon !" s'excusa Naruto d'un air confus

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors, et Naruto en eut froid dans le dos. Il l'avait comparé à un psychopathe, alors que ses yeux étaient si neutres... Les vrais psychopathes, ça se sent, ils dégagent comme des mauvaises ondes, des envies de meurtres. Lui, il ne dégageait rien du tout.

"Ce n'est rien." répondit lentement l'inconnu, qui reprit alors son chemin

Le blond le regarda s'éloigner. Qui était ce type ? Et d'où venait cette phrase dont il s'était soudainement souvenu ?

Il ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse dans la nature comme ça, il voulait le connaître.

Hé, mais minute... Le roux se dirigeait vers le bureau de l'Hokage.


End file.
